


like the sea over sand

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Princess Emma, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Four months ago Princess Emma met a man - a pirate - in the local tavern and everything changed that night. For both of them.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my stories I must warn you that I do not plan them out. I am as excited as you are to see where the story leads. This one came to me after a discussion with a friend of mine and my brain finally decided to churn out a Captain Swan story.

**_Act I:_ ** **Prologue**

 

It was growing increasingly difficult to conceal her stomach. She'd already raised some alarm when she started refusing help from her lady’s maids. A few more weeks and she’d cause _a lot_ of alarm.

The handle of her bedroom door turned and Emma quickly moved to grab her heavy night gown, wrapping it around her body. “Mother!”

“Emma darling,” The Queen started as she strode into her room. “Have you taken ill?”

“What do you mean?” Emma questioned, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Sure, she spent most mornings being _ill_ , but she didn’t think she _looked_ that ill.

Her mother arched a curious brow. “Well, it's the middle of the summer and you're wearing a heavy fur robe.” She moved closer and pressed her palm to Emma's forehead. “You feel normal.”

“I just got chilly.” Emma lied, pulling away from her mother, glancing in the mirror again cautiously, just to ensure that the gown concealed everything. “You can't have possibly come all the way up here because you perceived I was ill from a robe you didn't know I had on.”

“You're right.” Snow said, reaching out to take her daughter’s hands into hers. “Your father wanted to be the one to tell you, but I thought this was better suited for a mother-daughter talk.”

Emma made a face. That didn’t bode well.  She would have rather her father had come, regardless of the subject. Of the two of them, the King would have been the one Emma would tell first about her predicament. He wouldn't judge her. “I don't like the sound of this.”

“It's not an ideal situation, sweetheart, but it's one that's necessary I'm afraid.” Emma _really_ didn’t like the build up of this. “We've hoped that you would find a True Love, as we have. But that hasn't happened.”

Emma chewed on her bottom lip. No, she had… She had a feeling she had met her True Love, but they just never asked for each other’s names and now she had no way of finding him.

“I _really_ don't like where this is going.”

“We've found someone for you.” Snow said, grimacing at Emma's expected response.

“ _Oh_.” Emma pulled her hands out of her mother’s hold. “So you've arranged a marriage for me? Without even asking me? We’ve discussed this before…”

“You have _never_ wanted to talk about marriage. These past few months you've grown increasingly testy about the subject, in fact!” Snow’s hands went to her hips. “We had to proceed onward with the plan. I want you up and dressed and ready to meet him this evening.”

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't meet a potential suitor - her potential husband - in her current condition. “Please send father up. I want to speak with him.” She demanded with a petulant tone. If she told him the truth there was a chance he might convince her mother to not follow through with this.

“Excuse me?” Snow bristled. “You can talk to me about anything you want to, Emma.”

“I know this, but I would like to speak with him.” Emma softened her tone as best she could as she turned away from her mother, her hand passing over her stomach.

Snow lingered near the doorway before she excused herself from Emma's bedroom.

Emma made certain the door was locked this time before she shed her robe and stared at her reflection again. She wasn't certain if any of her court gowns would fit over her stomach. If she was forced to meet her suitor, she would just have to wear a day gown and conceal the bump with a heavy cloak. It wasn't at all proper, but the thought of having to wear stays in her condition was nauseating.

Nearly an hour passed before her father came to her door. Unlike his wife, he knocked first and let Emma welcome him inside.

“I guess she had a lecture with you first?” Emma teased as she shut the door behind him.

“What?”

“You have that pinched look. I've learned what that means.” Emma chuckled, pulling her robe shut a little tighter. “I think that worry line between your brow is named Snow.”

“It's also named Emma.” Charming retorted with good humor. “I _really_ tried to waylay this ordeal. It's not what I wished for you. But the kingdom is growing impatient.” He made a face. “Your mother is growing impatient.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, mulling over the right way to put this. “What if I told you I already met the man I believe to be my True Love?”

Charming’s eyes lit up, “Then we could call off that entire event. Where is he? What is his name?”

“See,” Emma started, turning away from him. “That's the _problem_. I don't know who he is or where he is. I would like to find him though.” She loosened her robe. “I met him the tavern.”

“In the _tavern_?”

Emma glanced back over her shoulder. “Yes. I know you're terribly disappointed in me, but you’re going to be even more terribly disappointed in me. But you can't tell mother. Not yet. _Please_.”

“Tell her what?”

Emma swallowed thickly before she turned around, letting her robe fall open to reveal her rounded stomach which was quite evident beneath her night clothes the hugged the curve. “I know I was a fool, father but…”

“ _Emma_.” Charming stared in disbelief, “You’re _pregnant_?” He sounded hurt, perhaps betrayed.

She nodded her head. “I am. Now on to more disappointment… I don't know who the father is. We never really exchanged names. He was tall and handsome. Black hair, blue eyes. I think he was a pirate.”

“A pirate?” Charming raked his fingers through his hair. “ _Emma_ …”

“I know.” Emma moved to sit on the foot of her bed, playing with the end of her braid. “I realize I made a terrible mistake - a complete lapse of judgement… but I don't regret it, father. I just wish I knew where he was. It was just like you and mother have always said… I just _knew_.I knew he was the one the moment I laid eyes on him.”

“Did he know you were the princess?” Charming questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as he studied his daughter.

“No. I told him nothing about who I am. He didn’t even know my name” Emma sighed heavily. If she could go back and change that evening, she would have told him _after_ . But he was not drawn to her because of her status, he was drawn to her because she was _her_.

“Please don't tell mother. Please come up with some reason this evening can't happen.” Emma begged. “I can't bare the thought of being betrothed to any other man. Especially not like this. Not pregnant with another man’s child. Not when I think he's my True Love.”

“You've put me into a difficult situation Emma.” Charming said, moving to sit beside her on the foot of her bed, “But, at the same time I'm glad you came to me with this. We both know how your mother would react.”

“That's why I want to find him.” Emma said hopefully. “I don't want to tell her until I've found him. She can’t say no to any of it if I bring him home”

“And what will you do if you can't find him?”

“Run away?” Emma teased. “I won't. I believe I'll find him. I feel it in my heart.”

“Have you already been searching?”

“As best as I can.” Emma rested her hand on her stomach. “I’ve gone down to the tavern a few times. Honestly, I don't even know if he's still in this realm. He may have left port that night.”

“Keep searching for him.” Charming pinched the bridge of his nose. “One day, you're going to owe me for this. Your mother is going to be furious that I'm going to call off the arrangement.”

Pure joy rushed through her at that. “Thank you!”  Emma wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Thank you father. I won't let you down. I'm going to find him.”

“And if all is not as you want to believe?”

“Then I will marry whoever you pick for me.” Emma vowed resolutely, before she rose from the bed. “You won't regret this. I promise.”

“I hope not. For your sake.” Charming stood then, striding towards the door. “What shall I tell your mother about your whereabouts? I assume you’ll be leaving today?”

“Tell her I’ve gone to visit Geppetto and his son.” Emma suggested, running her hand over her swollen belly as she moved to grab the things necessary for her trip. “If anyone will know where to find _my_ pirate it’s them. They’ve done business all across our land. Across many other realms. It’s possible that my pirate is searching for me too. If anything I know Pinocchio will be willing to help me.”

“Be safe Emma.” Charming said cautiously. “I hope that this turns out the way you desire it to. I hope you find him.”

“If there’s one thing we’re good at,” Emma said, meeting her father’s eyes across the room. “It’s finding the people we love.”  


	2. seeker

**Act II:** **_Seeker_ **

 

Emma slipped out of the palace before Snow had the chance to alert the guards. Her father had bought her just enough time to pack her things, saddle her horse, and escape through the garden gate (which was the _least_ secured gate in the palace). She had a long journey ahead of her. It was rather counterproductive, but it had to be done. In order to progress onward, she was going to need the help of Geppetto and his son. Due to the nature of their business that had the means to travel great distances and to faraway realms - quite easily, in fact.

But to get to their home she would have to travel nearly the full breadth of the Enchanted Forest, into the thickest part of the woods. That was if she was lucky. There was every chance she’d journey that far and find them away on business. If that were the case then she would have wasted _days_ of travel in the completely opposite direction.

There was no doubt in her mind that the man she was looking for was a pirate. He would be near the water. The irony of it all wasn’t lost on her either. She’d spent twenty odd years of her life sitting by her seaside bedroom, dreaming of pirates and adventures. Sure, she’d had a few adventures in her life, but for the most part her parents had kept her sheltered. That was why she started sneaking down to the tavern to mingle with _normal_ people.

Her Godmothers had been the ones to encourage _that_ behavior. She had a feeling if Snow ever learned that they had been the ones to give Emma the idea to sneak down to the tavern in the village and drink and cavort with commoners she’d have both of their hides. Especially now.

Their cabin in the woods was the halfway point between the palace and Geppetto’s shop. It was the early hours of the morning when she finally reached their home. She approached cautiously, not the least bit surprised when Red emerged from the hovel before she even had a chance to knock.

“Emma! What are you doing out here?” Red questioned, wrapping her cloak around her shoulders as she stepped outside to greet her. “Have you run away?” She questioned, before her eyes flickered downwards, her lips forming a silent ‘ _oh’_.

“I know. This looks bad doesn’t it?”

“I feel like I’ve missed something….” Red’s eyes widened as she met Emma’s. “Kansas, you’ll want to come out here.” She called back into their home.

“Please, don’t make this a big deal.” Emma cautioned. “Mother doesn’t know and I’d prefer that it stayed that way.”

Dorothy stepped out of their house, grumbling about being woken up early as she rubbed at her eyes. “This better be _really_ important -” Her words ran dry as her gaze fell on her stomach. “Well, would you look at that. Looks like you’re not the good little pure princess anymore.” She nudged Red in the ribs. “You owe me.”

“You made a bet about _this_?” Emma’s brows pinched together in shock. “Excuse me?”

“Not _this_ , exactly.” Red flushed her namesake. “We made a bet on when you’d, well… It was bound to happen eventually.” She nudged her wife back in the ribs. “Did you have to tell her?”

Dorothy stood a little straighter, rubbing at her ribs. “I couldn’t help it! I was excited I won the bet.” Her arms went across her chest. “So, who’s the lucky fellow that caught himself a princess?”

“I’ll explain everything, but first… do you have anything to drink? It’s been a long ride.”

“Kansas, can you tie up her horse while I make her some tea?” Red shot Dorothy a look that could kill, before she ushered Emma inside their house. “The whole bet thing isn’t as awful as it sounds. Promise.” She explained, “It was a silly thing that started as a joke, really.”

Emma waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Really. It’s not like it really matters.” She moved to sink down at the kitchen table, kicking her shoes off and loosening the laces of her dress a little. “If mother comes looking for me, please tell her you haven’t seen me.”

“I don’t like keeping secrets from her, Emma.” Red said, glancing over her shoulder at her as she busied herself with getting a kettle of water boiling on the fire.

“Then I’ll tell her that you two were the ones who gave me the idea to go down to the tavern.” Emma threatened lightly. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to hear that you led me to _this_.”

“That’s a low blow, Emma.” Red shook her head, grabbing a teacup from her cabinet. “ _If_ she comes, I’ll try to avoid telling her. I can make no promises.”

“Try _really_ hard.” Emma leaned back in her seat, rubbing her stomach. She could feel the faintest sensation of movement coming from the baby. “Father knows, if that helps you lie to her. He was willing to lie for me.”

“Well, you’ve always been the apple of his eye… To use an unfortunate analogy.” Red laughed, pouring the water into the teacup. “Are you going to tell me how this happened?”

“Were you going to have start without me?” Dorothy questioned as she stepped back into the house, locking the front door before shedding her cloak and joining Emma and Red at the kitchen table.

“I heard you coming.” Red rolled her eyes. “The only thing you missed was our vow of secrecy or she’s telling Snow it’s our fault for telling her about sneaking into taverns.”

Emma took a sip of her tea, sighing heavily before she began to tell her story. “Well, it all began a little over four months ago.” She chewed on her bottom lip, “I went down to the tavern to escape having to go to some ridiculous ball. Father had told me it wasn’t important that I attended, but mother was pushing. So I made my attendance impossible. There was a completely different atmosphere in the tavern when I walked in. _Pirates_. I was completely entranced by the entire thing. Usually it’s just farmers coming in from the fields, some of the villagers… But that night there were real pirates there. The Captain, I assume… He was entertaining a few of the bar wenches at the table. They were playing liar’s dice… I was feeling bold and daring and I went over and interrupted their game because I’d caught sight of him staring at me when I’d come in. One thing led to the other and… well, here I am.”

“And where is your pirate?” Red questioned, enthralled by the story. “I can’t imagine your mother will be thrilled at the prospect of her son-in-law being a pirate.”

“That’s if I can find him.” Emma made a face. “We never exchanged names.”

“You _never_ exchanged _names_?” Dorothy scoffed. “Half the fun is screaming out your partners-”

“Not now.”

“You know it’s true Wolfie.”

“This is about me.” Emma protested. “I’m the one who’s pregnant here.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“A handsome pirate.” She said with no small amount of sass. “I’m only here because you’re halfway between the palace and Geppetto. I’m hoping they might help me search for him.”

“I’m sure there’s not that many _handsome_ potential pirate Captains out there.” Dorothy retorted, earning her a silencing look from both Red and Emma. “ _Sorry_. Just thought I’d point that out.”

“I know. It may end up being a completely fruitless endeavor. If it is… I’m expected to return to the palace and marry someone.” Emma drew in a shaky breath. The thought of marrying someone made her feel sick. Not with someone that she felt a true connection with being out there in the world.

“I’m not sure many men will go for marrying you in your current state. Princess or not.”

“ _Dorothy_!” Red snapped.

“She’s right, Red.” Emma said with a defeated sigh. “Father may have not said it… but I know what will happen. I’ll have to return to the palace, admit to this, and then go away for awhile. I’ll have the baby somewhere else, return to the palace, get married and forget all about my child.”

“I don’t think your mother would be that awful,” Red promised, reaching for her hand. “If anything you may have to hide the child until you’re married. And then wait some time to announce the child’s birth. There are ways to hide all of this. For your family to save face.”

“I know. But I’ve heard so many stories about how my mother’s step mother treated her… I fear the idea of bringing just any man into my child’s life that isn’t their father. My child would be the heir and any offspring born from my potential husband would have to wait for this child to die to have any title.”

“You’re already speaking like a mother.” Dorothy cajoled, “I think you’ll be a natural.”

“I just want what’s best for the baby.” Emma stroked her stomach. “I just wish I knew where to find him. I keep hoping that maybe he’s out there looking for me too. But… It’s not as though he has any idea that I’m with child. Why would he be looking for me?” Emotion choked her words and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

“Finish your tea. I think you need rest.” Red said, rising to her feet. “Kansas, can you make sure the spare room is clean and bring her a few more pillows.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Emma waved her hand. “I’m just stupidly emotional.”

“There’s nothing stupid about these emotions, Emma. You are with child and with that comes a lot of changes for your body. To your mind.”

Emma smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Thank me after we find your man.” Red said, rubbing her back. “It’s a good thing you came to me first. I know Geppetto and Pinocchio are useful accomplices, but neither of them have what I have.”

“And what’s that?”

Red tapped her nose. “I can smell him out for you, Emma.”

“I don’t have anything of his.”

“Yes you do,” Red let her hand slip down to rest on Emma’s stomach, brushing her fingers gingerly over it. “A part of him is right here.”

Emma’s heart fluttered at her words. She hadn’t even thought of that. How had she _not_ remembered that Red could smell out almost anything. She was a seeker. “Can you smell him?”

Red closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I can. I have his scent now, at least. If he’s a pirate like you think, we need to be near the water. That will make it difficult. But I might be able to pick something up.”

“It was four months ago…”

“Don’t underestimate what I can.” Red grinned. “But first you need to rest.” She touched Emma’s cheek, before gesturing for Emma to head back to their guest room. “I’m going to head out and see if Geppetto is even in his shop. If they are, I’ll bring them back here. You have a long journey ahead of you and you need all the rest you can get.”

“Thank you.” Emma whispered, lingering at the mouth of the hallway. “I have more hope now than I had when I started out this evening.” She told her, resting her hand on her stomach, silently assuring her child that they were one step closer to finding their father.

“That’s what godmothers are for.” Red said with a warm smile. “Now get some sleep. I’ll be back by noon tomorrow. I expect you to still be sleeping when I get back.”

“I probably will be.” Emma laughed, “I’ve been very exhausted lately.” The trip had left her wearier than before and she was definitely looking forward to a few good hours of sleep. Now that she had a renewed sense of hope she may just be able to sleep easier. She prayed to whatever gods would listen that Red would be able to track him down. There were so many factors that could delay or completely destroy their search. She just had to focus on the good and cling to that hope.


	3. dreamer

**Act III:** **_Dreamer_ **

 

Why hadn’t he asked her what her name was? He had been so enamored her with her. He had hung on her every word. But he’d been too daft to ask her what he should call her. They had both drank a considerable amount of rum that evening. He’d been so impressed by her ability to nearly drink him under the table. If he could go back to that night he’d ask her for her name.

It wasn’t just her name he didn’t know. He didn’t know where she was even from. She’d drunkenly teased him about being from a completely different world than him. Was he supposed to take that literally? Because he’d searched other worlds for her and so far he hadn’t found her.

“No. _No_! The jawline is all bloody wrong Mr. Smee.” Killian bit out, clenching his fist as he stared at the sketch his first mate was working on. “Her jaw was broader than that. Don’t you remember?”

“You sent us all away.” Smee reminded him. “Besides, I didn’t think she was going plague your mind like this. I didn’t know I had to remember your every conquest.”

“She wasn’t a _conquest_.” Killian corrected. “We’ve been through this before. Now, less talking _more_ drawing.” He kicked back in his chair, raking his fingers through his hair. There was a pile of discarded sketches littering the floor. He’d forced Smee to draw countless renderings of what he remembered his mystery woman to look like. None of them had been able to capture the beauty he remembered. They were all pale imitations to the real thing.

“Do you still dream about her?”

“Every night.” Killian sighed, squinting as he stared at the sketch. “The brows are too far apart. Her lips were slightly thinner than that.”

“Are you sure you remember what she looks like?” Smee questioned hesitantly. “Every one of these has come out differently.”

“Of course I remember what she looks like!” Killian snapped. “You’re the incompetent artist here. Perhaps if you were better, I’d already have a sketch of her.” He rose to his feet then, his fist curled tightly into a ball at his. “I can still see her face so clearly.”

“Perhaps we should return to Misthaven. Isn’t there a chance that she’s _from_ there?”

Killian blew out a frustrated sigh. “There _is_ a chance, but if you’ll recall she never returned to the bloody tavern the last time we were there. No one there even recognized my description of her. She’s apparently an elusive siren that is just going to plague my dreams.”

“Well, Captain… If you don’t believe returning to Misthaven is the right option, you could always consult someone with magic.”

“I have no interest in having dealings with magic, Mr. Smee.” Killian hissed out, snatching up a few of the sketches that lay on the floor. They were so close, but none of them had captured the woman who was set to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that magic _was_ an option - he could find her by those means. But he would rather not. If they were meant to be, then they would find each other.

Gods, what sort of man was he now? A feared pirate captain, humoring the idea of the fates or whomever was up above intervening in his life. Perhaps they’d intervene in hers, but not his. If they intervened in his it would be to keep them apart. Nothing good ever came his way.

“Mr. Smee, you’re dismissed for the evening.”

His first mate all but leapt to his feet. “Thank you Captain. Should I have the crew maintain course?”

“Yes. There’s no reason to divert.” Killian retorted, setting his jaw hard. As much as he despised his dealings with Pan, it was a means to funding his campaign to find _her_. “To Neverland it is.”

“Will we be staying this time?” Mr. Smee questioned carefully, hesitating at the stairwell.

Killian turned around to face his first mate, giving the man a look that could easily kill. “Why pray-tell would I be so keen to find this woman if my intention is to return _years_ later possibly? As soon as the cargo has been unloaded I want you lot to get us the hell out of here. Is that understood?”

“Aye-aye Captain.” Smee said, before he scurried up the stairs.

With a heavy sigh, Killian moved to sink down onto his bed, staring at the mess of sketches that covered the floor of his cabin. None of them captured the light in her eyes. None of them showcased her smile. None of them were her.

It had been _four_ months since that night. Four months of searching for her. Pinning for her. He was losing his mind. He was fully aware of this. His crew could tell, he was almost certain. Smee seemed a little more wary of him every time he came into his cabin. If he didn’t want a mutiny he was going to have to shake himself out of this stupor and move on.

But he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her green eyes and golden hair. The dreams had grown more and more vivid. In his dreams he could see her. Vivid and clear. But when the morning light rose, they were pale memories that seemed obscured in his mind.

Even if she’d given him her name, would it have _really_ been her name? He wouldn’t have used his own name, most likely. Just out of caution. Most tavern owners weren’t fond of him or his crew. It was better if _Captain Hook_ ’s name wasn’t spread around every port he entered. But for her, maybe he would have risked the trouble that would have ensued. She was worth it. Whoever she was.

Killian undressed and readied himself for bed, anxious to once again fall into that dream realm where he was with her again. He was fixated on her and he knew it had to come to an end eventually, or he'd lose his crew and his mind.

Perhaps she _was_ a siren. Perhaps she'd sung her siren song to him and that was why he was still a mess. That wouldn't explain why she hadn't killed him, if that were the case. Perhaps she preferred a long, lingering death - like this.

“Hello there, darling.” Killian drawled out in his dream, catching sight of the elusive blonde maiden. “I've been looking for you.”

“I've been looking for you too.” She smiled, settling in at the table, close to him. “It's not an easy task, you know. A nameless pirate.”

Killian opened his mouth to tell her his name, but the words never passed his lips. “I'm sorry, love.”

“Don't be. I can't say mine either.” She opened her mouth in an attempt to say words, but nothing came out.

“You're such a vivid dream,” Killian mumbled as he lifted his tankard to his lips.

“So are you.” She whispered, pressing closer to him. “I have something I want to tell you.”

“And what's that, darling?” Killian questioned, casually resting his arm around her shoulders.

“I don't think I can tell you here.” She rested her hand on his thigh and squeezed. “But my months of searching are drawing short. I _need_ to find you soon.”

Killian’s heart clenched. “Where are you?” He questioned, an edge of desperation in his words. “I'll come. Wherever you are.”

She shook her head, covering her face. The words would never find her, just as his were never free to come out. These dreams were far more tortuous than reality, at times. He longed for her, to hold her in his arms again. The dream wasn't enough. It felt like holding _air_.

“I wish I could just tell you.” She told him, her eyes meeting his.

Killian ran his hand over her back, drawing her in closer. “So do I. But dreams are never very satisfying are they?” He pressed his lips to the side of her head, letting out a heavy sigh. He could feel the dream starting to lift away. These dreams of her were always bizarre - unlike any dream he’d ever had. At times he wondered if they weren’t just any dream, if perhaps in some dreamlike state they found each other. But that was ridiculous.

He came awake with a start, sitting up in his bed. He could hear the crew up above, hauling the cargo off the ship. The dream was already slipping away from him, like a distant memory that had been buried deep in his mind.

A few hours of sleep was all he could be afforded tonight. He had to keep up appearances with his crew and get them the hell out of Neverland before Pan set them on another arduous journey for him. He was tired of being a lackey for someone like Pan. Not when she was out there, somewhere. That one night with her had changed his entire purpose in life.


	4. soothsayer

**Act IV:** **_Soothsayer_ **

 

“Well don't you look rough.”

“Always so charming,” Emma said with a laugh as she rubbed at her eyes. “Is Red not back yet?”

Dorothy shook her head, sipping at her tea. “I thought she'd be back already, myself. It may have been a longer journey than she expected.”

“Or she may be trying to convince them to help me.” Emma sighed, stroking her stomach lightly. “Have you got anything for us to eat?”

“We have some venison stew from last night I can put on the fire.” Dorothy said, rising to her feet.

“Do you just have bread?” Emma grimaced. The thought of venison turned her stomach.

“You're not going to throw up are you?” Dorothy questioned, taking a step back. “Do you need a bucket?”

“No!” She shook her head. “I just don't need meat. Apparently that's a new trigger.” She covered her mouth, trying to mask the look of disgust on her face. “I'll just take bread.”

“Are you going to hurl if I eat the stew?” Dorothy questioned as she moved to get a loaf of bread out of the bread box. “Because I'm starving.”

“I don't know.” Emma confessed. “I'll try not to.” She swallowed thickly, trying to keep down the bile that was churning in her stomach. “I'm tired of throwing up.”

“Has it been bad?”

“Some days are worse than others.” Emma explained, leaning forward and resting her forehead on her arms folded on the table. “It's been a struggle to hide it from my parents.”

“I'm guessing you've had a fair number of stomach bugs, _hmm_?”

“A few.” Emma gave a strained laugh, sitting back up again with another grimace. “I don't know how people have more than one child after going through all of this.”

“I don't know how anyone goes through it at all.” Dorothy snorted. “Sounds like hell if you ask me.” She remarked as she moved around the kitchen. “How do you think the Queen will take this news?”

“Shock and horror, I'm sure.” Emma made a face. “If I find him, I think it'll soften the blow. Though, he'll still be a pirate which won't win him too many favors.” She played with the end of her braid. “Father will keep her calm. I'm glad he was as calm as he was about it.”

“Not much he could do, now was there? You're already knocked up.” Dorothy said as she sat a plate of bread down in front of her. “Eat up.”

“Thank you.” Emma said appreciatively, starting on a piece of bread, hoping it would tamp down the bile. “I don't think he was surprised, honestly. I have been strange acting these last few months. I haven't wanted to go riding with him and I've been shirking my sword practice.” She shrugged. “But I also know he and I are more alike than mother and he's more sympathetic.”

“Snow has grown stern in her old age,” Dorothy pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she waited for her stew to heat up on the fire. “I think everything that happened when you were younger made her stick to old traditions.”

“What _did_ happen?” Emma questioned, her brows knitting together. “I never have gotten father to tell me.”

“Well,” Dorothy started, “It's not really my place to say. Red and I were sworn to secrecy.”

“I'm going to be a mother, Dorothy. And… Don't tell Red this, but there's every chance I may not return to the castle. I would like to know about my childhood. Especially if it could affect my child.”

Dorothy sighed heavily. “You should have asked Charming before you ran away. I don't feel comfortable talking about it.”

“Does it have to do with my grandmother?” Emma questioned cautiously. She knew a little about her. She knew how tumultuous the relationship was between her and Snow.

“I-” Dorothy hesitated, but anything she had to say to that was quickly silenced by Red’s return.

“Well?” Emma questioned hopefully as she swept into their home, lowering the hood of her cloak.

“Geppetto sent Pinocchio.” Red explained, “But they were reluctant to help. I kindly reminded them that they still owed your family.” She grabbed a piece of bread off Emma's plate and ate it. “He's not far behind me.”

“Have they heard anything?”

“Geppetto recalls a man that was in port around four months ago,” Red glanced towards Dorothy, her lips drawn into a thin line. “A _pirate_.” She looked back to Emma with a nervous laugh. “Emma, dear… Do you recall anything else about him? Perhaps about his hands?”

“Well, he...” Emma frowned, her brows knitting together. “He only had one. He had a false hand.” She chewed on her bottom lip, looking between the two women. “Can you please explain me what all these looks are for? You're scaring me.” Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the baby shift slightly, perhaps in response to her distress.

“Oh dear,” Red takes her hand over her face.

“Well isn't this ironic,” Dorothy laughed, clapping her hands together. “You won't _believe_ what she was just questioning me about, Wolfie.”

“I'm sitting right here.” Emma snapped. “Please don't talk like I'm not. If this has anything to do with me or the father of my child, I _demand_ that you tell me now.”

“It may change your plans.”

“Nothing is going to change my plans. I'm going to find him.” Emma crossed her arms across her chest, summoning her inner petulant princess.

“There's a lot that you don't know Emma.” Red said with a heavy sigh. “I don't think any of us ever expected this to come up again. When you were born your grandmother wanted you and your mother dead.”

“I knew about that.”

“There's more.” Red grabbed a chair and brought it around the table to sit beside her. “She intended to cast a curse, but her plans fell through at the eleventh hour.” She looked to Dorothy then.

“Your grandmother - The Evil Queen - was furious when her plans fell apart. So instead of killing you or your mother she stole you.”

Emma's eyes widened. “She kidnapped me?”

“Indeed,” Dorothy nodded. “She had help, though. She enlisted the help of a pirate to steal you. An infamous one by the name Captain Hook.”

Emma felt the color drain from her face. “That was twenty years ago. That makes no sense. He was certainly no older than late twenties, perhaps thirty at the oldest.”

“He had dealings with another realm. Where people don't age like they do here.” Red chimed in. “If he is the same man… He's a wanted man, Emma. It's quite bold of him to have shown his face in Misthaven.”

Emma’s jaw clenched nearly as tightly as her fists. “It can't be him. You're wrong.” She whispered, standing up then. “Even if it was… Can't I pardon him?”

“I don't know, Emma. I really do not know how that would work. Your mother… She wanted him dead. I'm sure she still does. I don't think your father could smooth that over. He probably feels the same way.”

“So what you're telling me is that if he is this Captain Hook then…” Emma blew out a breath, resting a hand on her stomach. “If I tell him who I am he may… I don't even know. Did he want me dead too? Why has no one ever told me about what happened?” It was all too much. “Please tell me when he gets here… I'm going back to bed. Or to throw up.” She lamented, keeping her eyes down as she headed back to the spare room.

“Well, I think that went well.” Dorothy said to Red as Emma left.

 _Captain Hook_. She had heard of him growing up. A fearsome pirate. And now, her once-captor. He hadn’t seemed like the sort to kidnap babies. What if that was him. What if her child’s father was the very man that had stolen her from her family for The Evil Queen?

That didn't negate the fact that she believed that he was her True Love. But she wasn't sure if True Love would be enough to save him from her kingdom’s wrath. Kidnapping a princess had to come with a steep price. She happened to be quite fond of the idea of his head being attached to the rest of his body.

“We may have reached a small hitch in our plan, little one.” Emma said as she ran her hand over her stomach. “But I know in my heart that this is what we're supposed to do. We're gonna find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that "soothsayer" is typically used as a fortune teller, but in this case it was used as the literal archaic word meaning of "truth teller" from Old English, which went out of fashion many many years ago.


	5. traveler

**Act V:** **_Traveler_ **

 

“ _Emma_.” Red called through the door as she knocked gently. “Pinocchio is here… Do you still want to do this?”

Emma sighed heavily as she turned onto her side, staring at the door. “Yes. Of _course_ I still want to do this.” She told her godmother, running her hand over her stomach. “Nothing you said is going to change this.”

“Are you sure?” Red opened the door a little, before she stepped inside the small room. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Emma.”

“If I don’t do this, I’ll get hurt. If I do this, I’ll probably get hurt.” Emma said as diplomatically as she could. “But I’m still following through. I promised myself, I promised my child… I’m going to find him. He deserves to at least know.”

Red smiled sadly as she moved to sit down beside her on the bed. “If we find him. If he is who we believe he is… there’s no way you can bring him back to Misthaven. We’re all in agreement that your parents will want to see him hang for what happened.”

Emma turned her head to hide her face in her pillow. “I know.” The words were muffled against the pillow as she tried to hide the tears that wanted to fall. She had made her mind up. She was going to find him. It didn’t matter what happened in the past. She wouldn’t let it matter. If she had to, she would ditch her little entourage and run away with him. They were all expecting her to as it was.

She knew how her parents would deal with this situation. Her father was an incredible man, reasonable and just, but there would be no stopping him and definitely not her mother when it came to what had happened to her as an infant. There had to be more to the story, nothing was that simple when it came to her grandmother, but considering the mystery everything about the situation had been cloaked in, she wasn’t likely to ever know.

“And what are you going to do, Emma? What are you going to do if we find him and he wants nothing to do with you or your baby, because of who you are.”

Emma sat up then, fixing Red with a deadly look. “Then I won’t be _who_ I am. It’s as simple as that.”

“Is that fair to him?”

“I don’t need you being _reasonable_.” Emma bit out, looking away from her, staring out the window. “I’ve spent four months dreaming of this man. They’re such vivid yet distant dreams. But every single one of them remind me what I felt that night. There’s something about him that makes me feel alive. He has a little a flame within me that’s only going to burn for him. I can’t just turn back now and admit defeat. I wouldn’t be my parents’ child if I didn’t fight for what I believed in.” She wiped away with the angry tears that were slipping down her cheeks. “If wants nothing to do with me because I’m the princess he kidnapped years ago, then… I’ll go away. I’ll go back to the castle and accept whatever marital fate that’s been arranged for me. But if he wants this, wants me, and our child… then I’m going to fight to be with him. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same if this were you and Dorothy.”

“You truly believe he’s your True Love?”

“I believe it with everything within me, Red.” Emma whispered, moving towards her godmother then, letting the woman wrap her arms around her. “It’s _my_ fault we’re not together now. I knew what I felt that morning, when I woke up beside him… and I was afraid. So I left. Before he awoke.”

Red sighed heavily, rubbing her back reassuringly. “Oh, Emma.”

“It’s stupid to be crying about it now.” Emma chewed on her bottom lip, mostly to hide the fact that it was trembling. She felt stupid to be so emotional about all it. All of it was out of her control. “I’m  sure I’ve kept all of you waiting long enough with my sulking.”

“Just a little. Dorothy may have a few choice words for you.” Red said with no small amount of sass. “She and Pinocchio have been discussing having to be the lackeys for a spoiled princess.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m hardly a spoiled princess. Besides, aren’t godmothers supposed to cater to their goddaughters? That’s what I was always told.” She said as she moved to get off the bed. “And Pinocchio's practically family. And family helps family.”

“You’ll have to try telling that to them.” Red said with a chuckle as she waited by the door for Emma to gather her things up. “I hope you’re ready for a long journey.”

“How many days?” Emma questioned as she followed her godmother down the hallway into the kitchen. “Pinocchio!” She said, trying to keep upbeat. She really did not need any of them making comments about being a spoiled princess - she didn’t feel particularly spoiled at the moment. But that wouldn’t only be fuel to the fire.

“It’s good to see you again Emma.” He said, welcoming her with a hug, before they separated. “Were you asking how many days the journey would be?”

Emma nodded. “I understand it’s going to be a long one.”

“I estimate we’ll be on horseback for at least a fortnight. We need to reach the port of Naris. It’s the easiest port to travel to Neverland by.”

“ _Neverland_. Are we going to Neverland?”

“Not if we can help it.” Pinocchio said as he finished off the last bites of the stew he was working on. “Father believes that may be the port he uses as base. If we’re wrong, we’ll be heading to Camelot next.”

“Is there well kept dialogue about where Captain Hook traverses?” Emma questioned, stepping around the kitchen table to examine the contents of the pot over the fire. Now that she’d seen Pinocchio eating it, it didn’t look so bad.

“ _Emma_.” Dorothy said, swatting her hand away from the ladle. “What happened to your threats of losing your stomach?”

“My opinion changed.” Emma said, narrowing her eyes. “I’d like some of the stew now.

“Take it to go,” Pinocchio told her, “We need to get started before night falls. The first neck of the journey is best done before twilight, then we’ll travel straight through til morning.”

“I can’t exactly eat stew while I ride.” Emma said, her brow rising upwards and her chin jutting upwards a little. “Now can I?”

“It’s a good thing you don’t have to.” He countered. “I brought the covered cart. You’ll be relaxing in the lap of luxury while we ride. Father suggested I bring that. He worried about it raining and you getting ill. Not _me_ though.”

“Good thing you’re wood and tin.” Dorothy said with a look of sheer amusement. “Because I know what happens when gets wet and it is _not_ pretty.”

He gave her a look, his lips drawn into a very serious expression. “That’s not funny.”

“It was _pretty_ funny.” Dorothy insisted, falling into a fit of laughter that both Red and Emma joined in on. She passed Emma a tankard full of stew, stuffing a piece of bread on top to keep it from spilling.

“It was funny.” Emma laughed, stepping past her friend and giving him a pat on the back. “

“I see how it’s going to be.”

“Face it,” Red started as they headed outside. “You’re outnumbered. The chances of you being the butt of jokes is rather high.”

“At least my butt doesn’t have a tail.”

Dorothy swung her satchel at him, hitting him square in the back. “Watch it! That’s my wife you’re making fun of.”

Pinocchio snatched the satchel from her, throwing it into the back of the cart, “Well I happened to find it very amusing. Perhaps that’s a lesson in _not everything you say is funny_.”

Emma stepped between them. “Can we please not fight? Even if it is kind of amusing that you’re fighting over _jokes_.”

“Just you wait until the jokes are aimed at you.” He said, giving her a pointed look at her stomach. “Only _you_ would get yourself into this situation.”

“I’m well aware of my plight. But I fail to see anything funny about it. At least not the _haha_ sort. They’d be more in the _that poor dumb princess_ vein.” Emma huffed as she stepped between them and climbed into the back of the covered cart. Geppetto had mostly stripped it of the shop related things he took with them to market days. There were still a few wood carved pieces shoved into random spots, but the only thing of note remaining was the finely carved bed that was made up for her.

Dorothy and Pinocchio had already loaded it up with the items they’d need for the journey. She spotted a pile of firewood neatly bundled beneath a small desk. They’d brought dried meats and a couple bags of grain took cook. It wouldn’t be the lavish feasts she was used to, but she hadn’t had many of them in the past few months.

“Are you ready?” Red questioned as she peeked into the cart. “Any last minute requests?”

“The only thing I could think of requesting is the very thing we’re looking for.” Emma said wistfully as she perched on the edge of the bed. “Tell Pinocchio that tomorrow I’m riding out there and he can camp out in here for the day. I don’t think I can lay around for a fortnight. I’m pregnant, not _injured_. Countless women have ridden while pregnant. I don’t want to just lay around.”

“Let’s tell him in the morning so he doesn’t gripe.” Red said with a grin. “If you look in the little trunk under the bed I packed you some books to read.”

“Really?” Emma’s eyes light up. “Maybe this laying around thing won’t be _so_ terrible.”

It _was_ . She wasn’t one to just lay around and do nothing. And she didn’t particularly want others helping to fight her battles, even if she realized she couldn’t do all of this alone. The nausea was a frustrating side effect to pregnancy, but the exhaustion had been the greatest burden for her to overcome. She was tired _all_ the time.

The only good part of being tired, was that sometimes when she fell asleep - he would be there. Even though he felt like air between her fingers, he still felt _real_. Those few hours spent sitting with him in her dreams kept that fire burning in her soul.

In a fortnight all of this could be over. In a fortnight she could have him in her arms again. They could be making plans for _their_ family. Making plans for their way out of all of this.

 _Captain Hook_. It didn’t seem like the right thing to call him. It suited him, sure… But at the same time, it wasn’t right. None of it felt right to her. There had to be more to story on _several_ fronts.


	6. believer

**Act VI:** **_Believer_ **

 

Killian stood at the stern of the ship, watching as Skull Rock faded into the fog they were leaving behind. Pan had given them new orders, but… he wasn’t so sure they’d be following through. The crew had come to rely upon the payouts they received from Pan. They were greedy buggers, the  lot of them, but gold and precious stones were no longer satisfying for the Captain. And he knew they could see it in his eyes.

They should have been setting sail for Camelot as instructed by the boy menace, but instead Killian had ordered them to sail back to Naris. From there they could navigate around the coast, back to Misthaven. Perhaps he’d be lucky this time. Perhaps she’d be there waiting for him. Lofty dreams. Dangerous ones too.

He was one wrong step away from mutiny. He’d heard the whispers of it already, he could see the dissension in the ranks forming. He’d have to make an example out of someone - remind them who he was, who they were in the scheme of things. _Replaceable_. Every last one of them. He wouldn’t let them take Jolly Roger away from him. They’d have to pry it from his cold, dead hands if that were the case. Captain Hook wouldn’t be overthrown by a crew of spineless welps kowtowing to a menace like Pan.

This voyage to Misthaven had the potential of being his last. There was only so many times he could enter into that port without getting caught. Why did she have to potentially be in that port? Why couldn’t she have been in a port that didn’t want his head….Though that would limit it to only a handful of ports in the Southern Sea. He had a reputation.

What if that reputation was more than she was willing to take on? There was every chance that if - _when_ \- he reunited with her that his true identity would be cause to part ways. He had a reputation and not a very good one (mostly because he wasn’t one to shirk false accusations, on principal that it made him all the more feared and revered across the seas). But that might not be an appealing thing to her.

He tore his eyes away from the foggy scene they were leaving, turning his attentions back to his crew as they moved around the deck. He caught their heads as they turned, not wanting to be caught staring at him. He didn’t blame them. He’d be staring too if the Captain he worked for had taken the turn he had.

“Men,” He started, gesturing for them to come nearer. They had a few more knots before they had to open their portal. Now was as good a time as any. “You may think that I have grown _aloof_ -” Killian met the eyes of the man he’d heard use that phrase just days before. “You may think that I’ve become a pisspoor Captain-” That one was aimed at Mr. Smee who had informed that a few of the crew had made that comment. “And while I have always been one to welcome free speech aboard the Jolly Roger, this sort of conversation ends _here_.”

The crew looked between themselves, wary of what was coming next. They should have expected it. Killian had always nipped mutiny in the bud.

“You’re all so _quiet_ now.” Killian gave a dark laugh at that as he jumped down from the crate he was standing on, his fingers moving to grip the hilt of his sword. “Are none of you bold anymore? I heard all about these _grand_ plans you were all planning. Such a shame that the cat’s got your tongue now. I was so keen to hear about what you’ve been discussing behind my back.” He brandished his hook then, gesturing at each of the men.

“Look to the man beside you,” He ordered and waited until they all were staring at the man at their side. “That man may have been talking amongst you about mutiny. But would you believe it if I said he’d ratted you out? Come to the pisspoor, aloof, Captain and told him your plans.” Killian drew his sword then. “The walls have ears and your fellow men have tongues that wag.” He said with a threatening tone. “And if I hear another word about mutiny I’ll have a crew of _tongueless_ men.”

That should keep them all at bay. He’d made a lot of empty threats in his time. A few times he’d followed through. This time he would. He’d punish the next man he heard speaking of mutiny to keep the rest of the lot in line.

“Now, get your arses back to work you worthless sea dogs.” He he drew his sword and swept it in their direction, making them all leap back and topple over each other in an attempt to escape its reach. “You will open the portal and sail Naris. We will have one night in port, get your fill of fun, and then we’re setting sail to Misthaven. If you have a problem with these orders you’re all more than welcome to disband at at port.”

“Aye aye Captain!” They cheered, but their submission to him was an empty promise. There was every chance that he’d be looking at an empty deck in near his future. He didn’t need them, not really. The Jolly Roger could sail herself if he let it. He didn’t need a crew, especially not a traitorous one. He’d get to Misthaven on his own if he had to.

There were plenty of men looking to join up. He’d find a new crew in Naris if he had to. Given how this one was behaving, it was probably wise if he divested himself of them. He couldn’t have anything holding him back from finding her.

Killian had to wonder if he was just chasing a ghost. She had been the one gone in the morning, not him. It would have been one thing if he had left her, but _she_ had been the one one to slip away from him. She may have very well realized that she’d made a terrible mistake and that was why she’d left. Perhaps she was married. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept with another man’s wife, but… _no_ , that didn’t make sense. It had been her first time. Maybe _that_ was why she left… guilt or shame or something like that.

While he sought out logical reasons for quitting his search, he knew he couldn’t it. He couldn’t bring himself to end it until he found her. Whether she wanted to be found or not. Once he knew he could let her go. If he found her and she wanted nothing to do with him then he’d leave, he’d set out to sea once more and lose himself in a new journey. But until he knew he was married to this mission.

Killian retired to his cabin once they opened the portal and made it safely through. They still had most of a night’s journey to reach Naris and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little anxious see if he’d find her once again in his dreams.

It was the tavern where they’d first met. It was quiet. Just him for the longest time, before she entered looking weary.

“Have you ever ridden in a covered cart through a forest?”

“I can’t say that I have.” Killian said a chuckle and a confused look. “Hello to you too.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” She laughed softly, brushing her hair back behind her ears where loose locks had slipped out of her braid. “I’m just exhausted.”

“As am I.” Killian said, wrapping his arm around her as she moved to settle into his side. “Are you riding on a covered cart?”

“No, I’m sitting in a tavern with you.” She retorted with no small amount of sass.

“ _Ah_ ,” Killian replied, his brows knitting together. “I don’t know why I’d think that was a clue.”

“A clue?” She questioned, lifting her head to look at him. “For finding me?”

“Aye, love. Is it a clue?”

Her eyes said it all. Her lips moved, but there were no words coming from her mouth. But her eyes. They said yes.

“Where are you traveling to, love? What forest will I find you in?”

“I-.” She started, but the words she spoke once again fell silently into the air. He was starting to hate the limitations of these dreams. What purpose did they serve except torturing him and perhaps her as well? “I can’t say! I wish I could. I wish I could tell you where I am.”

“I wish I could tell you where I’m going.” Killian whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head, kissing nothing more than air. It _was_ torture because he craved her warmth, he craved that scent he still remembered, but none of it was here. The dream was nothing more than temptation.

“I believe we’ll see each other soon.” She said, her fingers playing through the hair at the nape of his neck as she shifted closer to him, holding him as close as he held her.

“You have a lot of hope.” Killian replied, clinging to her while he still could. “I won’t give up. I can’t give up.”

“Don’t. I’m not giving up and neither should you.” She implored, lifting her head to brush her lips along his jawline. It felt like cool air brushing over his skin.

“Oh, love.” Killian whispered, tilting his head just enough to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. It was the first time he’d attempted kissing her in this dream. He’d always been afraid that somehow it would tear him out of the dream and he hadn’t been wrong. Except the dream seemed to shift and form into something new. Something unfamiliar.

He was at a crossroads in the thick of the forest. The road marker pointing down the path he was headed had _Naris_ crudely carved into it. There were no forests as vast as this one anywhere near Naris. However there were forests like the one he stood in _days_ away for Naris. The vision was over as quickly as it came and then he was alone again.

She was gone. The tavern was gone. The forest was gone. There was just his cabin, his bed, him.

Perhaps they wouldn’t be leaving Naris so soon.

Killian rose from his bed, moving over to his desk to examine one of his maps. The topography showed that there was a cluster of thick forests stretching from the Southern Sea, where Misthaven lay, towards the Nonestica Ocean where Naris was.

He had to follow his gut on this one. The vision had to be showing him where she was. In a forest, heading towards Naris. Or his subconscious being a cruel mistress and was leading him in the completely wrong direction. But he had to believe he was heading in the right direction. That he was headed towards _her_.


	7. drifter

**Act VII:** **_Drifter_ **

 

Emma came awake with a start, her chest heaving as she sat up in her small bed. Her hand went to her stomach first, smoothing over her rounding belly, silently assuring her child that her racing heartbeat would calm down soon. The dream had been _so_ vivid - they were in the tavern again and she swore she could still feel the feather-like brush of his lips on hers. But it wasn’t the tavern or the kiss that had jerked her awake, no that had been the strange flash she’d encountered the moment his lips met hers.

She could see a map and smell the sea, hear the waves lapping against the sides of the ship. The map was what caught her attention. _Naris_. Pinocchio and his father were good for something. They hadn’t been wrong in assuming that he would be there. But he’d arrive in port a lot sooner than they would.

Was her vision right? Had she seen a glimpse of what he saw? They had been unable to communicate their locations to one another within the tavern, but that didn’t mean the vision was misleading… She had never encountered a vision like that before. Sure, she had had inclinations in the past… her gut instinct was rarely wrong. But she never spoke of her predictive nature. Her mother had always been very severe about _magic_.

She understood, to some extent, why magic was a taboo subject in the castle. After all the Evil Queen had put her mother through and apparently _her_ too, there was cause to be wary of magic. She only heard of magic being used by evil forces like the Evil Queen and the Dark One. The fairies, of course, were considered _good_ , but they had always had a dubious nature in her opinion. They couldn’t _really_ be trusted fully.

Emma had confided in her father a number of times about what she _felt_. Even he seemed to think it was silly of Emma to think that her predictive thoughts were anything more than a coincidence.

The cart came to an abrupt halt, nearly sending Emma tumbling out of her bed.

“ _Red_?” She called hesitantly, keeping her voice just low enough for only her to hear. Emma rose to her feet, moving to peak through the back of the cart.

Emma’s heart clenched at the sight of her kingdom’s guards surrounding them. She should have known better. As much as she would have liked to believe that her father could have kept her mother from unleashing the guards, she knew it would have never happened. Snow was far too insistent and rather scary when it came to matters like _this_. Of course she had no idea why she’d run away, not really. Emma was certain she just believed it was because she had no interest in marrying. Which was true. But there was obviously more to it than that.

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Dorothy questioned the guards, dismounting from her horse.

“Have you just started a _toll_ along this road?” Pinocchio questioned.

“We’re going to need search your cart,” One of the guards said and Emma couldn’t place which one it was, until she heard the clank of armor somewhere at the side of the cart, which signaled that he had also dismounted.

“On what grounds?” Pinocchio questioned. “Can a woodworker no longer travel with his shop?”

“If I were you, I’d stop talking right about now.” The guard said as he approached the cart. Dorothy moved quickly to intercept the guard, stepping in between him and where Emma was hiding.

“You can’t actually silence us.” Dorothy remarked, her hands at her hips. “We might be out here in the middle of a godforsaken forest, but we’ve still got rights. I’d hate to have to report to Queen Snow that you were brutalizing two of her closest friends.”

“I’d hate to report to Queen Snow that two of her closest friends were harboring the runaway princess.”

“Emma’s runaway?” Red questioned, giving a wary look towards the cart as she dismounted her horse and moved to join Dorothy. “What did Snow try to force the poor girl to do this time? Marry another foul suitor?”

Emma took a few steps back, fully aware that one of the guards was eyeing the cart suspiciously. If they caught her now there’d be no way for her to conceal her pregnancy. She was wearing a thin dress and her cloak wouldn’t be much good if they hauled her out of the cart.

“I don’t know the particulars of _why_ the princess has run away, but we were instructed to search your residence _and_ his.” The guard explained, approaching Red and Dorothy. “I would suggest that the both of you step aside, there’s no reason for this behavior if you have nothing to hide.”

“We don’t have anything to hide.” Dorothy explained, squaring off the guard. “But you’re searching  us without reasonable cause.”

Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest as the guard attempted to sidestep Dorothy. The last thing she wanted was for her friends - her _family_ \- to get hurt because of her. She steeled herself, head bowed, fingers clenched into tight balls at her sides, ready for the cart to be opened, for the guards to find her. But it didn’t happen.

The loose locks of her braid fluttered as a strange wind swelled around her. She could feel a pulling deep within her and a twisting struggle in the air around her. She opened her eyes, catching sight of smoke as it rose up around her.

“ _What_?” Emma’s jaw dropped as she drank in the sights around her.

“Pardon me m’Lady.” Someone remarked as they bumped into her as they made their way through the crowded village street.

Emma stumbled back a little, bumping into another person, “Sorry!” She exclaimed, trying to keep up with crowded market area, ducking into a side street to avoid getting trampled by a _very_ determined man with a wagon.

“Where am I?” She questioned, her brows knitting together as she watched the people pass by. They weren't dressed like the villagers in Misthaven. There didn't seem to be a very cohesive fashion, actually. People were dressed in bright colors and dull colors and finery and threadbare garments.

She could smell the sea on the air. It was port town. That made sense. Only in a port town did so many people walk side by side one another.

Emma ran her hand over her stomach, drawing her cloak around her tighter before she stepped out of the alleyway and joined the masses as they moved along the market street. It was overwhelming. There were were merchants shouting about their wares, traders announcing their bargains, and hundreds of customers bustling along the street.

The crowd thinned out as she reached the docks. She recognized the flags as they twisted in the sea breeze. _Naris_. Which made no sense. Was this a dream? It would make sense if it was a dream, but… It was far too vivid to be a dream. The sights, the sounds, the smells - far more realistic than any dream she'd ever dreamed.

But it didn't make sense. She had been about to be discovered by her family’s guards, in the middle of the forest, and then suddenly she was in the middle of the market street of Naris. She had just been _thinking_ of Naris. That was where he was going to be - if her vision had been right.

She could only imagine what Dorothy and Red were thinking… There was no easy way for her to have escaped the cart. And she surely wouldn't have been able to make it to Naris - _days_ away - in the blink of an eye.

“Your special someone a sailor?” A older woman questioned, approaching Emma.

“Excuse me?”

“You've got that far off look many maidens get standing right about where you are.” She said, her eyes flickering towards Emma's stomach, which made her pull her cloak tight around her. If only she'd known she'd be leaving the cart, she would have put something heavier on.

“Yes. He is.” Emma said curtly, trying to give the woman the hint that she didn't want to be bothered.

“Will he be coming to port soon?”

“I don't know.” Emma remarked, her brows knitting together. “Why? You're a very inquisitive person.”

“You're dressed in scant more than night clothes, standing here making eyes at the sea.” She said, narrowing her eyes. “I've seen many a maiden stand where you are and leave this spot every day alone. You might want to save yourself from heartbreak and move on.”

Emma took a step away from her. “I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not interested in listening to you.” She snapped, hugging her cloak around her tighter. “If you'll excuse me, I have other places I need to be.” She stepped past the woman, noting that something wasn't quite right about her face. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't want to stick around any longer to figure it out either.

She milled around the docks for nearly an hour, to make sure the strange old woman had lost sight of her, before she ducked into a tavern. It was quiet, not many people were drinking their cares away in the afternoon. It reminded her of the tavern where she had met… _Captain Hook._ That's who they thought he was, wasn't it? The name didn't feel right on her tongue.

“Do very many people come here in the evenings?” Emma questioned the bar wench.

“Oh, yes.” She laughed, cleaning the table Emma was sitting at. “It's quiet now, but it gets quite rowdy around here in the evenings. Are you looking for fun?”

Emma smirked and nodded, playing the part. “I am. In fact, I have my heart set on catching the attention of one man in particular.”

“And who’s that?”

“Does… Captain _Hook_ ever come here?”

“Every time he's in port,” She laughed. “But I'm afraid you're not really what he goes for. Much prefers the darker hair.”

Emma's heart dropped. “ _Right_ .” She pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek, staring down at her cup of cider. That was a little disheartening. He surely seemed to like _her_ that evening. She wasn't going to let a bar wench get under her skin.

She stayed in the tavern until the sun fell and the night dragged on. Several crews of men entered the tavern, drinking and laughing and carousing. But none of them were the pirate she was looking for.

Emma had been so sure that she find him. What other reason could there be for her have found herself in Naris after she believed he'd be there? She should have known better than to get her hopes up.

She dug a few silvers out of her pocket to pay off her tab, before she headed for the front door of the tavern. Just as she started to step through the door she collided into the chest of a man who was entering the tavern.

“Watch where you're going!”

“Bloody hell!”

“Oh.” Emma breathed out as she met the eyes of the man she'd ran into. Blue eyes, dark hair, and a face you didn't just forget. “It's you.”

“It's _you_.” He retorted, his lips tugging upwards at the corners. “What are you doing here?”

“Having a drink. Isn't that what you do in a tavern?” Emma pulled her cloak around herself.

“Captain!” One of the men shouted from the back of the tavern. “We saved a seat for you!”

Emma felt heat rise in her cheeks. “Right. You're probably looking to unwind for the night.” She said with an edge of bitterness to her words. Apparently the bar wench _had_ gotten under her skin. “It was nice to see you again.”

The confusion on his face made her heart hurt a little. “I wasn't particularly looking forward to _unwinding_ tonight. I put on a pisspoor show these days. Haven't got any of them fooled, I'm afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Emma questioned, her brows knitting together as she let him usher her out the door.

“I mean, for the past four months I've been hoping to walk through a tavern door and see _you_ there. Though my welcome is always a fair bit warmer than this.” He gestured to her with his hook.

Emma frowned. “I'm sorry. It's not you, I promise. It's me being daft.”

“I've heard that before.” He remarked with a nervous laugh.

“I don't want to know.” Emma held up her hands. The last thing she wanted to hear was about _anyone_ else. She had absolutely no reason to be as irrationally jealous as she felt, but here it was.

“I've been looking for _you_ , love.” He said quietly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Emma melted under his touch, her eyes falling closed. “I've been looking for you too.” She breathed out, “We need to talk. Not here. Let's go to your ship.” Her fingers curled around his hook.

“Wait-” He started. “What's your name?”

Emma laughed softly. “It's Emma. What's your name? Aside from _Captain Hook_?”

“Oh, have you heard of me?” He flashed her a cheeky grin. “It's Killian. Killian Jones.”

“ _Killian_.” Emma smiled brightly. That suited him much better. “Lead the way Killian.” She told him, keeping her fingers curled tightly around his hook.

“It's right this way Emma.” He drawled out, leading her away from the tavern.

Emma still couldn't quite wrap her head around everything that had happened. From the moment she'd woke up to now her world had been spinning off kilter. Now she had him - Killian - in her life again. They had both been searching for each other. But how was he going to take her revelation? Was he ready and willing to be a father? It was probably a lot to take in. To find her, to find out that she was having his child.

He looked so happy to be with her again. The weight that he'd worn in her dreams seemed completely gone now. The joy on his face, she was sure, was on his own.


	8. father

**Act VIII:** **_Father_ **

 

“I wish I had had a chance to organize in here. I didn't know I'd have company.” Killian explained as they made their way down the stairs into his cabin. It wasn't _too_ messy, but he still wished he'd made it more presentable.

“It's just like I remembered.” Emma said as she stepped further into his room, looking around the small space. “This is the map I dreamed about.”

“Oh?” Killian questioned with a smile, amused by how enthusiastic she was. He shed his heavy leather coat, hanging it over the back of his desk chair as he stepped further into the space. “You're exactly how I dreamed.” He said smoothly, running his fingers over her back.

“Is that supposed to make me flutter and wilt?” She teased, turning around to face him, tilting her chin up at him.

“Aren't you warm?” He questioned, playing with edge of her cloak. Killian leaned down, as though he may just kiss her, but she pushed him back. “Sorry.” He said quickly. “That was probably too forward of me.”

“No! It's not that it's just…” She looked away, slipping past him. Killian didn't understand.

“Then _what_ is it? Is it the same reason I woke up that morning to find you gone?” Killian questioned, the hurt he’d felt that morning on his face and in his words. “ _Emma_.”

“This has nothing to do with why I left. But it has everything to do with why I should have stayed.” Emma turned her back to him. “I think you should sit down.”

“If you're married that is really _not_ an issue to me.” He suggested. “Clearly it's not that big of an issue, since you came looking for me.”

“Please sit down.”

“I'm fine to stand.” Killian insisted, moving forward to stand behind her. “Emma, what's wrong?” He didn't like this. He didn't like how afraid she seemed to tell him whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

“It's not just _why_ I came. Just so you know. I came because I wanted to find you since that night. I wanted to come before I even knew.”

“Knew what?” Killian questioned, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear it thudding in his ears. “ _Emma_?”

Emma didn't respond. She loosened the tie of her cloak and let it slide off her shoulders. His brows knit together as she turned around to face him. It didn't register at first. His eyes were fixed on her face, holding her gaze before it dropped lower.

“Bloody hell.” He swore under his breath. Still it wasn't quite making sense to him. He _knew_ what he was seeing but the realization was washing over him like tiny waves and then the big wave crashed over him.

“ _Killian?”_ It actually did feel quite a bit like drowning. Her voice sounded like it was a thousand leagues away. The blood rushing in his ears.

“You're pregnant. _You’re pregnant!”_ His limbs felt weighed down, but still he moved towards her, drawing her into his arms, crushing her to him. “Oh, Emma.” He breathed out, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “You shouldn't have had to go through this alone.”

“I haven't. Four months isn't all of.” Emma assured him, pulling back a little, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “I don't have to go through it alone it.”

“No. You don't. I'll be right here with you. From this day forward.” Killian said softly, his hand dropping from the small of her back. “May I?” He questioned hesitantly.

“I think our baby knows you're here.” Emma said as she took his and and rested it on her stomach. “I don't know if you can feel it. It's still faint for me to feel inside.”

He couldn't really feel the movement, but knowing that part of him was right there beneath his hand was enough for him. He'd never in his wildest dreams imagined this. Him? A father? “I'm sorry I haven't been there for all of it. I hope… Gods I don't even know where you come from, what sort of support you've had… What you want to go back to.” His mind was racing, just like his heart.

“I figured this part of the conversation would come up. I was hoping it would be _later_.” Emma said, playing with her braid. “Can we just enjoy this for a few minutes longer?” She asked, her eyes meeting his.

“Of course!” Killian brushed his fingers over her stomach once more before he let his hand fall away. “You should be the one sitting. The bed is actually more comfortable than it looks.” He remarked, nodding towards the bed. “You’re more than welcome to it. I’ll get a bedroll for myself.”

“No, no. You don’t have to give up your bed for me.” Emma curled her hand around his hook once more. He had noted how instantly comfortable she had been with it. The night they’d been together he’d had his false hand on, she hadn’t encountered it until tonight.

“You are _not_ sleeping on a bedroll on the floor.” Killian insisted with a laugh.

“I wasn’t suggesting I’d sleep on the floor. I mean… we both know we fit on the bed together before.” Emma reminded him with a shy smile as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, her hand resting on her stomach.

“ _Ah_ ,” Killian chuckled, smirking a little. “Will you still be there when I wake up in the morning?”

Emma scrunched up her nose. “I will. I don’t plan on going anywhere this time. I regret leaving then and I’d regret it even more now.” She shook her head. “If only I’d known what I knew now.”

“So you would have stayed _only_ if you’d found out you were having our baby?” Killian questioned, not meaning to sound contrary.

“That’s not what I meant.” Emma bit down on her bottom lip, holding his gaze. “I just mean that if I had known how I would feel… if I’d known all of this would come of it, I wouldn’t have let my fear of it all get to me.” She shook her head. “That’s why I left. I felt _something_ and I ran.”

“That’s what I hoped led to you running off on me. I hoped it wasn’t because I snored or was a terrible bedfellow.” Killian remarked, moving to sit down on the bed beside her.

Emma rubbed her hands together. “So you’re Captain Hook?”

“Aye,” Killian rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s the colorful moniker I’m known by.”

“I’ve heard of you,” Emma said, canting her head to the side. “There was a story I heard once… back in Misthaven.” She started and Killian had a sinking suspicion he knew where this story was going. He had quite the _history_ there. “It doesn’t sound like something the man sitting right here would do…” He could feel her eyes on his face. “Did you _kidnap_ the princess?”

Killian huffed loudly, waving his hand dismissively. “No, love. I’ve never _kidnapped_ a princess and I surely would never kidnap a child. Especially not for the likes of that wretched woman.” He shuddered at the memory. He’d despised working with the Evil Queen and that had been the final straw. His revenge hadn’t been worth it. Not with what she’d planned to do to the infant. Not for what stealing a child from her parents would do.

“You didn’t steal her? But the stories…”

“It’s often wise for a pirate to take the stories that are made about him and run with them. Though I never claimed to be the one who stole her, I haven’t worked very hard to remove myself from the story.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Though I run a risk of getting myself hung every time I go to that port.”

“I know.” Emma whispered, her eyes never leaving his face. “Why did she want you to kidnap the princess?”

Killian’s brows knit together. “I think initially her plan was to torture Queen Snow, but I recall that she was keen to have the Savior’s magic. I believe she intended to strip the baby of her magic.”

“She had magic?”

“Aye.” Killian arched a brow. “The princess was said to be the Savior, the one that was meant to save this land from the Evil Queen. She was supposed to be incredibly magical, but I suppose the Evil Queen rid her of that.”

“ _Magical_?”

“Aye?” Killian studied her curiously. “Emma, you’ve gone white as a sheet. Are you alright?”

“No.” Emma laughed nervously. “No, I’m not alright.” She moved to lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “This can’t be happening.”

“What can’t be happening?” Killian questioned. The entire evening felt a bit like it couldn’t be happening. He’d expected to go to the tavern, have a few drinks, and collapse into bed and drown his sorrows. Instead the entire evening had turned on its side - he had found her, he was a father, and now she was…? He wasn’t sure. “Are you alright?’

“Killian…” Emma started, sitting up then, “I don’t know how to say this…” She raked her hand over her face. “How do you know it wasn’t just a legend? That the princess didn’t really have magic. She had to have given her back for some reason?”

“I left for Neverland after that. I only knew what everyone said, including the Evil Queen. I think she wanted the princess dead at first but her plan changed. I wanted nothing to do with it so I left. Perhaps I should have stayed and tried to keep it from happening but I was a man out for myself  back then. Now I can’t travel to Misthaven without expecting to potentially die.”

“So you don’t know what the princess was named?”

“I don’t remember…” Killian gave her an incredulous look. “You’re awfully concerned with the princess, love…” He tried to recall what her name had been. Something with an A? “Was it Anna?” He questioned. “No, wait - that’s not right. Wait, I think it was… _Oh_.”

“Emma?”

“ _Emma_.” Killian covered his face, running his fingers through his hair. “Bloody hell. That can’t be right. That would be twenty odd years ago… But you are twenty something aren’t you?” Because her pregnancy wasn’t shocking enough. “Why were you in the tavern?”

Emma laughed breathlessly. “I hate the royal life. I have always hated it. My godmothers told me about going to taverns to enjoying being _normal_ for once. That night… when we met… I was drawn to you. There was nothing I wanted more than you.” She covered her mouth.

Killian’s eyes widened. “You’re _Princess_ Emma?” His gaze dropped to her stomach. “This cannot be happening. We’re dreaming again aren’t we? This is just… I’m at a loss for words, love. Which is not necessarily a bad thing.” He quipped. “I was still wrapping my head around us having a child and now you’re telling me we’re having a _royal_ child.” Somewhere his brother was probably rolling over in his grave. That was Killian - completely fucking things up.

“I know it’s a lot. It’s a lot for me too.” Emma reached for his hook again.

“I’m sure your parents are going to be thrilled to know the identity of your baby’s father. Nothing says _scandal_ quite like the suspected kidnapper of your daughter having a child with that daughter.” He grimaced. Why was nothing ever easy. “ _You_ can pardon me, right? I’d hate for that little false accusation hurting _this_.”

Emma frowned. “I can’t actually pardon you or anyone. I’d have to take it up with my parents. If you have _proof_ that you were not my captor…”

“That’s unlikely.” Killian sighed, moving to lay down lengthwise on the bed beside her. “I left for Neverland the day it was set to occur, but I can’t prove that. It would be my word against your family’s word and…” He shook his head. “I’m a pirate, lass. We’re not known for being trustworthy. I _do_ have a reputation and some of the things assigned to my name _did_ happen. If it wasn’t for kidnapping you, I’m sure they’d extradite me to another kingdom for punishment.”

“You’re forgetting that I can convince them _not_ to. You’re the father of my child. You’re my….” She blew out a shaky breath. “You know.”

“I do.” Killian nodded. It didn’t seem right to say the words right now. They had enough going on. “What if they _don’t_ listen? I’m not going to risk _not_ being around for our child.”

“They’ll listen to me Killian.” Emma insisted, keeping her fingers curled around his hook, just as though it were his hand. “You don’t have to worry about it. I told my father that I’d find you and bring you home and here you are.”

“But did they know _who_ I was?”

“No.” Emma sighed. “There’s nothing to worry about. Trust me.”

Killian nodded his head slowly, reluctantly accepting that there was nothing to worry about. “I trust you, love.” He told her, covering her hand with his where she had it curled around his hook. “You can trust me too, you know.”

“I do.” Emma smiled at him and it made his heart beat a little faster. “But I do have a question for you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Who’s the terrible artist?”

Killian snorted, “My first mate, Smee. I’ve been having him try to draw you from my memory.” He made a face. “He’s not very good.” He chuckled, “Like I said… I wish I’d had a chance to clean up before you came in here. It’s a little embarrassing.”

“I think it’s sweet that you were trying to have a drawing of me.” Emma tilted her head. “But none of those look like me.”

“I know.” Killian shook his head. “I was living for dreams of you.”

“Were they…” Emma’s brows creased together. “I’m going to sound _crazy_ , but were they in the tavern?”

“Aye.”

“Last night I dreamed of that map. It wasn’t quite like a dream though. I can’t explain how it felt but suddenly I was here for the briefest second, seeing that you were heading for Naris.”

Killian raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m not the least bit surprised, honestly. I dreamed that I was in thick of a forest, far away from here.” He arched a brow. “How’d you get here so fast?”

“I wish I knew. One second the castle guards were surrounding the cart and then I was in the market.” Emma shifted how she was laying on his bed so she was leaning against him now.

“Do they know where you’ve gone?” Killian questioned warily. “I’d like to know if I should expect a Misthaven fleet to surround us at some point.”

“Unless my friends told them… And they shouldn’t have, though. If they searched the cart I wouldn’t have been there, the wouldn’t suspect them.” She sighed, “You really don’t have to worry about the guards. If we encounter them I can diffuse the situation. They’ll listen to me.”

“I hope you’re right love.” Killian said, wrapping his arm around her, “I have no interest in letting you go now. I’ll raise hell if they try to take you away from me.” He brushed his hand over her stomach. “If they take either of you away from me.”

“They won’t. You’re stuck with us now, _Captain_.” She teased, turning her head just enough to kiss the underside of his jaw. “How terribly disappointed will you be if I tell you I’m _tired_? It’s been an eventful day.”

“It _has_ been an eventful day, love. You need rest.” Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. “I can give you one of my shirts to wear. We’ll need to get you more clothes tomorrow.”

“I appreciate that.” Emma said quietly. “I had things in the cart, but they didn’t come with me.”

Killian smiled at her as he moved to get off the bed to find her one of his spare shirts to wear. “If you’ve gone through the market, you’ll know there’s _plenty_ of places to get clothes. We’ll find something comfortable for you to wear.”

Emma rose to her feet, rubbing her hand over her stomach before she took the shirt from him. “Thank you, Killian.”

“You’re welcome, Emma.” He turned his back to her, giving her a little privacy while she changed out of her dress. “Is there anything else I can get for you, lass?”

“No, this is perfect.” Emma assured him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You know you don’t have to turn away. You’ve already seen me naked.” Despite her words, she was bright pink as he turned around to face her.

His shirt didn’t cover very much of her, honestly. The hem fell just above mid-thigh and the plunging neckline left little to his imagination, not that he didn’t _remember_.

“ _Right_.” Killian ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he stared at her a little longer than he should have. “As tempting as you are right now love, I think you ought to rest.”

“I didn't know I was being tempting.” Emma drawled out, dropping her voice low. “Do you like having me in your shirt?”

Killian scratched at his ear, “Aye, love. It's quite flattering on you. It also appeals a bit to my ego.”

“I think we'll both be _very_ disappointed if we just go to bed.” Emma said, stepping towards him slowly, running her hands over his chest. “It's been _months_.”

“Oh, I know it's been months love. Four _long_ months.” Killian curled his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

“You don't really want to wait till tomorrow, do you?” She questioned. No, he really didn't want to wait till tomorrow.

Killian leaned down and closed the distance between them, his lips brushing over hers. She surged upwards to meet the kiss, her fingers slipping into his hair. Gods he'd forgotten just how good it felt to kiss her. They deserved this, didn’t they? They shouldn’t wait until tomorrow, _gods_ , they’d learned that never worked well for them. No more waiting.


	9. lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating change :)

**Act XI:** **_Lover_ **

 

Emma groaned against his lips as he guided her backwards toward the bed. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, her lips slanting over his hungrily. That unsated desire she'd felt within her now had an outlet.

“ _Killian_.” Emma hissed out, nipping at his bottom lip as she broke for a kiss, her fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. “I need you.”

Killian’s smirk made the heat between her thighs burn a little hotter. “You _need_ me?”

“Yes.” Emma whispered as she let him lay back on the mattress. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she looked up at him. “I had a taste of something incredible and I've had to do without it for _four_ long months.”

“Let’s see what I can do about that then, love.” He wiggled his brows before he dipped down to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth.

Emma moaned, the sound muffled against his lips. His fingers were trailing up her thigh, slipping beneath the hem of the shirt. “Yes.” She rasped out against his lips, her fingers raking through his hair.

Killian chuckled, “Are you going to be insatiable now that you're back with me, Princess?” He questioned, his fingers brushing over her inner thigh, slipping higher towards the apex of her thighs.

“I guess it depends on how good you are.” Emma retorted with a smirk. “I remember you being _exceptionally_ good at making me feel good.” She said boldly.

He had been her first, her only. That night had taught her so many new sensations and then she'd had to go without it all. Dreams of him hadn’t helped put out the fire he'd ignited within her, they’d only made it worse. In fact, in the last week or so they’d grown rather blush worthy.

Killian gave her a look, “You sound like you doubt I’ll be as _exceptional_ as you remember.” He drawled out, his fingers finally brushing over her sensitive flesh. His eyes widened, “Do you always go without undergarments love?”

“If you’d been watching you would have seen me slip them off.” Emma wiggled his hips, trying to urge his fingers to move. She probably should have been ashamed of the fact that she was as wet as she was, but she had a feeling he was pleased to know it was all because of him.

“Aren’t you a bold lass?” Killian shifted so he was laying beside her, his fingers brushing languidly over her slick folds. “Did you touch yourself like this, Emma?” He questioned lowly, “Did you think of me?”

“ _Yes_.” Emma gasped out as his fingers brushed over that little bundle of nerves that made her ache that much more. “But it wasn’t this good.” She turned her head to catch his lips, an edge of desperation to the kiss as he worked his fingers over her sensitive flesh. She could already feel that pressure building within her, ready to snap.

Killian groaned against her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth as he pressed one and then two fingers into her. He was curving them just right, hitting some sweet spot within her that made her see stars.

No one had ever told her just how good sex could be. It was always said to be _painful_ and _dissatisfying_ and she'd found it to be the complete opposite. Even her first time had been incredible, Killian had taken good care of her that night. Just like he was right now.

Emma broke away from his lips when her release hit, crying out his name as she rocked her hips into his fingers, riding his hand through her release. “ _Killian_.” She gasped our, trying to catch her breath. “I need you.” There was no denying that he wanted her too, she could feel his erection pressing against her hip.

Boldly, she ran her hand down his chest, slipping downwards to grasp him through his leather pants. His fingers were still between her thighs, making her tremble.

Killian grunted out her name, his eyes flickering closed as she stroked him. “Bloody hell.”

“Like that?” Emma questioned, tugging at the laces and slipping her hand into his trousers, curling her fingers around his cock. “Did you do _this_? Did you think about me?”

“Every fucking night.” Killian’s voice was strained and he caught her wrist, pulling her hand away. “Get on your knees.” He commanded coolly, even though his eyes were wide and wild.

“Yes _Captain_.” Emma breathed out, wiggling her hand out of his hold, rolling onto her knees. “I seem to remember enjoying this very much.” She remarked lowly, resting her forearms against the mattress and angling herself invitingly to him.

Killian chuckled. “I seem to recall that too.” He moved off the bed for a moment, ridding himself of his pants before he joined her on the bed again. “What would your kingdom think right now, love? Their _pure_ little princess spread out like this for a _pirate_.”

Emma felt a spike of heat at his words. “ _Oh_.” Her cheeks were burning hot. “They'd be scandalize. But I don't care what they think, I just care about what I _want_. And I want you. _Please_.”

Killian curled his hand around her hip as he settled in behind her, his fingers left her side only long enough to guide his cock to her center and then he was thrusting into her. She was fairly certain that world stopped at that moment, at least for her.

Her inner walls were still fluttering, making him feel bigger as she tightened around him. The angle was already doing that as it was. She cried out again when he drew out of her, gripping at the sheets tightly as he thrust into her again.

Killian’s fingers found her hair, tangling in it, holding it tightly as he started to move. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, but that was fairly useless. There was a strange surge of pleasure that went along with the burn of him tugging at her hair.

“Yes!” She gasped out, rolling her hips back to meet his thrusts. He kept hissing out her name, mixed with blush worthy curses and words that made the heat churn in her belly.

It didn't take him very long to get her there again, if she'd ever really stopped at all. Her back bowed and her knuckles went white from how tight she was gripping the sheets. He followed her over the edge, thrusting into her one last time, before he came undone within her.

Emma whimpered a little as he withdrew, leaving her feeling distinctly empty. She laid down gingerly on her side, her heart still pounding rapidly in her chest. “That was…” She breathed, curling back against him as he settled onto the mattress behind her.

“As good as before?” Killian remarked, brushing his lips over her shoulder where the shirt had slid down a  little.

“ _Better_.” Emma told him honestly, smiling as he curled his arm around her. “You definitely soothed the desire I’ve been feeling.” She admitted, turning her head to look back at him.

“I’ve heard it said that some women get _hungry_ for something quite particular when they’re pregnant.” Killian told her with a chuckle. “Perhaps _that_ is why you’ve felt such a need. You won’t have to worry about self satisfying any longer.”

Emma laughed brightly. “I surely hope not!” She turned over then so she could face him. “And neither will you.” She lifted her hand to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him. “I missed you. I dreamt about you every night and I longed for you every day.” She ran her fingers along his scruffy jawline.

“As did I, love.” Killian smiled against her lips as he kissed her once more. “I know without a shadow of a doubt that my crew has thought me mad. I have not been the Captain I once was and I never will be him again.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Not now that I have a family.”

Emma let her eyes fall closed, savoring this moment. It felt so right to be with him, to be in his arms, in his bed. She had never known such completion until he came into her life. She knew now, _fully_ , that he was her True Love. There would never be another man that would have her, not like this, not even close. Killian had her heart - completely.

“ _Killian_.” Emma whispered, tracing her fingers over his chest. I think we have a long night ahead of us.” There was such a joy within her heart, being here with him.

She had it all planned out. They’d return to Misthaven, she’d explain everything to her parents, and they’d be wed shortly thereafter. She would never have to worry about losing him again. She had no doubt in her mind that the kingdom wouldn’t love him. Sure, he had a reputation, but she’d be the first one to debunk the false claims made about him, and ensure that he was cleared of all the alleged wrongdoings. Surely they’d all understand why the Evil Queen would make outlandish claims against him. She despised when people wouldn’t cooperate with her. Perhaps, somehow, she _knew_ what the future held. It wasn’t as though the Dark One didn’t know the future.

She and Killian… there had to be something special about them. Something _more_. She’d never heard anyone else say they shared dreams with their loved ones - their True Loves. What they had… there had to be a reason they’d been brought back together.


	10. seafarer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a weird couple of weeks. I'm hoping to write a few chapters over my Christmas holiday. Have a happy holiday season!

**_Act X_ ** _ :  _ **Seafarer**

 

She was  _ still _ in his arms. That was the first thought Killian had as the sun streaming in through his cabin window forced him awake. He blinked, turning away from the beams and pressing his face into her golden hair, breathing her in. He didn’t want to get up, but he knew that the angle of those rays could only mean one thing - it was  _ midday _ . The crew hadn’t roused him… which meant they were either completely wasted  _ or _ they’d abandoned ship, which honestly didn’t surprise him very much. 

Killian had been expecting it. He’d known since they made port that they’d be parting ways with him. It wasn’t as though he  _ needed _ them, either. The ship could sail herself and he wasn’t  _ alone _ anymore. He had Emma. That was all that mattered now. He’d do whatever it took to keep her and their child safe. 

He wanted to believe her when she said that her parents were  _ understanding _ people, but he’d heard quite the contrary over the years. Ever since he’d been mistaken for the culprit in her kidnapping, they’d been rather merciless in their pursuits to apprehend him. They’d quieted down over the past few years, which had allowed him his frequent stops at the port. There was good business to be had there and he hated a wasted opportunity. 

It would be his word against their word and a kingdom of people who truly believed that Captain Hook had stolen away the famed princess. The Savior, so it was prophesied. Why would anyone believe Emma when she tried to defend him? They had two decades of narrative claiming that he was the villain in this story, it wasn’t so easily unwritten. But he let Emma believe it. Of course she wanted to see the good in her parents. 

What he didn’t understand was the fact that he had been told that the Evil Queen had stolen her magic. If that were the case how had she managed to reach him in dreams? It was always the same, she always entered  _ his _ dream, so it seemed. And besides that, she’d managed to travel from point A to point B with little time wasted. Clearly there was some magic left that he wasn’t at blame for stealing. 

“Emma, love… I need to get up.” Killian whispered gently, brushing his fingers over her cheek. They’d had a  _ long _ night. They’d both had quite a bit of pent up desires that needed to come out and they had  _ again and again _ last night. 

“I don’t want to.” She huffed, burrowing back against him more. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

“Not if you want to get home, love.” He whispered, brushing his lips over the back of her neck. “The Jolly Roger’s a fast ship, but I’ve still got to get us out to sea.”

“Can’t the crew do that?”

“I’m afraid my crew’s abandoned us, darling. I’m not surprised. I was not a good man before and they expected me to remain  _ that _ man. But after I met you, I found myself… changed. For the better. They didn’t like that, I’m afraid.” He chuckled, starting to relocate himself, half-clamoring over her to get off the bed. Emma was faster than he expected, curling her hand around the back of his neck and dragging him in for a kiss. 

“You weren’t  _ really _ just going to abandon me were you?”

Killian laughed against her lips, “That was hardly  _ abandoning _ you, princess. I was getting up to check on the ship and ready her to take you home.”

“Maybe I don’t want to go home right this second? Perhaps I want to enjoy a little more alone time with you.” Emma smiled brightly, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. “Come on, you know you want to enjoy the morning with me.” 

Killian smirked down at her. She wasn’t wrong. He would much prefer to stay in bed with her. It wasn’t as though he had a crew to tend to, after all. They had left, it was just the two of them, and they had plenty of time to set sail towards Misthaven. It wasn’t as though it really mattered how quickly they returned to her kingdom. 

“You drive a hard bargain, love.” Killian said with a cocked brow. He curled his arm around her waist, rolling them over so he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. 

“I thought you said last night that you weren’t one to be out of control.” Emma said with a wide-eyed sassy expression. “That you liked being  _ Captain _ .” 

Killian licked his lips as he looked up at her. “Ah yes. I do recall saying that. But I also recall a certain blonde sitting astride me just like this last night.” He ran his hand over her hip, drawing his knees up behind her and grinding upwards against her. His cock was nestled between her slick folds and he rolled his hips just enough to create friction. 

Emma pressed her palms against his chest and rocked in time with the rock of his hips. “Should I be jealous of this blonde you had riding you last night? Sounds like she had a good time.” She leaned over, her hair falling around their faces as she kissed him. One of her hands slipped away from his chest, moving down between them to guide his cock to her center.

Killian groaned against her mouth, the sound swallowed up by her needy kiss as she sank down onto him. “Up.” Emma gasped as she dragged him upwards, so they were both sitting, her legs wrapped around his waist as she started to move. 

It was hard to believe that she had ever been some naive little princess before he’d come into her life. This desire had always been in her, waiting to break free, and he’d been the key to unlocking that freedom apparently. She seemed so aware of what she wanted and she wasn’t the least bit afraid to take it. 

Killian brushed his fingers over that little bundle of nerves just above where they were joined, pushing her ever closer to her release. She gasped against his lips, kissing him even more desperately as she rocked her hips faster. He could feel his own release starting to build and he wanted to get her there first. 

“ _ Emma _ .” He rasped out, rolling his hips upwards in time with her movements. That was all it took to send her careening over the edge, dragging him down with her. He cried out her name again, his eyes clenching closed as the pleasure rocked through him. “Bloody hell.” He breathed out, falling back against the mattress. 

Emma practically giggled as she collapsed onto his chest. “It keeps being  _ so  _ good.” She mumbled.

Killian ran his hand over her back. “It does, doesn't it? Did you think it was a fluke?” He teased. There was a part of him that was afraid to let her go. He’d made it through the night and she was still in his arms, but would she always be there? He was going to drive himself mad if he kept worrying about the tomorrows. 

Emma tilted her head, resting her chin on his chest to meet his eyes. “I don’t know. It could have been a fluke! I’ve heard plenty of lady’s maids complain about how  _ awful _ sex is and nothing I’ve experienced was  _ awful _ . Save from slight discomfort that first time, but… well, alcohol and your methods lessened that considerably, I assume.” 

Killian grinned at her. “I did warm you up a fair bit that evening.” He shook his head, “Even as drunk as I was that night, I knew how to please my lass.” He played with one of her loose messy curls. “Are you prepared to return home, princess?” 

Emma scrunched up her nose. “I’d really rather not. Not yet, at least.” 

“I thought you said your parents would be understanding about all of this.” Killian suggested, his brows rising upwards. “Is that not so?”

“No, it is!” Emma rolled off of him, drawing the blankets up around them. “I mean, my father will be understanding. Once all of the rumors are cleared up, I happen to think he’ll like you quite a bit. My mother on the other hand….” 

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “Queen Snow. Ah, yes. I’ve heard a fair number of stories about her. Quite the formidable queen. If I recall, she was the one who called for my death by quite gruesome means.” 

“You can’t say she doesn’t love her daughter.” Emma laughed nervously. “But… Once she finds out that you’re the father of my child and… that I  _ am _ with child. I think all thoughts of harming you will be forgotten.” 

Killian laughed humorlessly. “Let’s hope you’re right.” He rubbed at his neck. “I find that I rather like my neck and head  _ attached _ .” 

“Oh quit!” Emma slapped him playfully in the chest. “If you’re so worried… we could always run away.”

Killian shot her a look. “What a genius plan. That’ll definitely confirm the idea that I enjoy kidnapping princesses. Or at least one in particular.” 

“ _ Exactly _ . I mean, I’m not against the idea of running away. I hear Arendelle is beautiful this time of year.” Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she held his gaze. “But I have a feeling we should probably return to Misthaven.” She shifted closer to him beneath the covers. “I feel good about this, Killian. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” 

Killian smiled sheepishly at her. “I’ll trust your intuition then.” He said, though he wasn’t fully convinced. “I know you’re not keen to get up yet, but… I really must get us out of port soon. Would you like to come up top with me?”

“I’d love to.” Emma said with a bright smile, leaning in to kiss him, before she moved to get out of bed. 

Killian followed her out of bed, moving to grab fresh clothes from one of his trunks. “It’s a shame the crew chose  _ now _ to abandon ship. But perhaps it’s for the best.” 

“For the best? You mean my parents will only have to deal with  _ one _ pirate and not a whole crew of them?” Emma retorted, her hands at her hips. 

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I meant.” Killian retorted, holding his hand out for her as he led her up the stairs. “I didn’t get to properly show you around the Jolly Roger last night.” 

“Or four months ago.”

Killian snorted. “Touche. We were a little preoccupied both times.” He remarked as the emerged through the door that led onto the deck. “The Jolly Roger happens to be the fastest ship in  _ all  _ the realm. Once we set sail, you can expect us to arrive in Misthaven by late this evening.” 

“That soon?”

“You really don’t wish to go back do you?”

Emma made a face, before she turned her eyes to gaze out at sea. She looked  _ right _ standing on the deck, her blonde hair fluttering around her shoulders as the breeze swept past them. “I do want to go back! I’ve just enjoyed this short bout of freedom. Once we return we’ll be thrown into all sorts of courtly duties. We’ll have to be married, we’ll have to bestow a title on you, we’ll have to make announcements about our child, then before you know it our baby will be born.” She ran her hand over her stomach. “Right now we get to enjoy just… being  _ us _ . I’m not bound by royal duties or any of that. I’m just Emma. The commoner you met in a tavern.” 

Killian moved to stand behind her, covering her hand with his, his hook resting gently by her side. “You’ll always be just Emma to me, love. I spent four months looking for you… not because you were a princess, but because you were that  _ wench _ I couldn’t get out of my mind.” 

She leaned back against him, tilting her head to kiss his jaw. “I know, Killian. I just wish every day was like this. I wish we could just sail and see the world.” 

“Well,” Killian started, holding her a little tighter. “Who’s to say the princess and her pirate can’t still travel the realms when we return to Misthaven?” He questioned, “Aren’t their diplomatic matters abroad that could take us away from time to time?”

Emma sighed heavily, turning her hand over beneath his hand at her stomach. “Yes. I’m sure there will still be times we can escape.” She turned around to face him then, flashing him a small, timid smile. “Will you be sad if you can’t sail away whenever you want to?”

“So long as I’m not landlocked, which I shan’t be in Misthaven, I’ll be fine, love.” He promised her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, leaning in to kiss her then. “I’d give up all of this to be with you. I’ll do whatever I must to make sure you and our child are safe and happy.” 

Killian meant it too. He’d do whatever he had to to ensure their happiness. He would miss the Jolly Roger and this life he’d known for so many years, but he wouldn’t regret turning away from his pirating ways to have a life with Emma. He’d give anything for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the calm before the storm.


	11. prisoner

**XI:** **_Prisoner_ **

 

Emma would have been a liar if she said she wasn't nervous about their return to Misthaven. Killian was standing at the helm, his face turned out to sea, his eyes focused on the coast coming into view. He was putting on a brave face, but she could see it in his eyes that he was terrified of what was going to happen.

She knew that her father would be forgiving, but her mother? Not so much. There was a child involved though. Perhaps that would soften her mother’s heart… Or harden it even further. If she refused to put aside her preconceived notions of Killian…

It pained her to imagine how her mother would receive them. And the time for that moment was growing ever closer.

“Emma, love.” Killian started, moving from the helm to join her at her side. “Does your Navy frequently stand at the mouth of the port?”

“No?” Emma tilted her head to look at him, her brow furrowed. “Let me see.” She said, taking the spyglass from his hand, training her gaze on the coast ahead. Her family’s Navy had at least four ships sitting at the mouth of the port. Her heart sank. “How do they know we’re returning?”

“Then it's for us?” Killian gave a hollow laugh at that, raking his hand over his face. “Bloody hell.” 

“There is no other reason for them to be sitting like that. They intend to take our vessel.” She turned around to face him, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “It's going to be okay, Killian.”

Killian’s tongue was pressed to the inside of his cheek, his jaw was tensed tightly, “I'm going disarm. Appear as harmless as possible.” 

Emma nodded her head slowly, “That's probably wise. They’ll listen to me. You don't have to worry.”

“I'm not worrying, love.” Killian said, even though that was a blatant lie. His face said everything. He shed his sword, laying it at the helm. “I suppose the hook’s a weapon too, hmm?” 

“Let me.” Emma said, moving to his side, curling her fingers around the cool metal, twisting it gently to remove it. “I'll keep it safe.”

“Thank you.” Killian smiled a little, dropping his hand down to touch her stomach. “I love both of you.”

Emma shook her head, covering his hand at her stomach. “That sounds awfully grave when you say it like that. They aren't going to harm you. At the very worst they'll take you in and then release you once this is all resolved.”

“I'm not fond being  _ taken in _ .” Killian said through gritted teeth, turning his attention back ahead. “We’re drawing closer.” He blew out a shaky breath. “I'm not looking forward to this.”

Emma rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, before she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. “It's all going to work out.”

 

* * *

“You can all lower your weapons.” Emma said firmly, keeping herself in between them and Killian as they boarded the Jolly Roger. But they didn't. They kept the swords drawn, ready to attack at the slightest movement from Killian. “This is all a very big misunderstanding. Please lower your weapons.”

“Emma, darling, I don't believe they're listening to you.” Killian said quietly. 

“I'm aware of that.” Emma said to him, before standing a little taller. “I'm sure my father is going to be bitterly disappointed in all of you for ignoring  _ my _ orders.”

“It was your father that said  _ not  _ to take orders from you.” One of the sailors said as they moved closer, circling around them. 

“Oh.” Emma swallowed thickly, turning around to look at Killian. “I think we’re going to have to surrender.”

“I believe optimism is dead, lass.” He retorted, mustering up a cocky grin, just as one of the sailors came to take hold of him, cuffing him quite roughly.

“Is that really necessary?” Emma questioned, but the officer ignored her question, keeping the tip of his blade pressed into Killian’s back as he urged him forward. 

“Right this way, Princess.” One of the men said, gesturing for Emma to follow them. She stuck up her chin and followed behind the officer leading Killian down the gangplank. 

“Can you  _ please _ tell me what possessed my father to tell you  _ not _ to listen to me?” Emma questioned, trying her hand at that imperious tone that her mother had mastered so well. 

“I do not know.” The officer said, “But that's what the orders were. Perhaps because you ran away?” The man remarked with an edge of distaste. “Perhaps because you've returned with  _ this _ man.”

Emma’s brows furrowed together. “I see. But I don't understand how you even knew that I would be returning with Killian.”

“I would assume the walls have ears.” Killian retorted, looking back at her before the officer shoved his shoulder to keep him moving. 

Her heart clenched. “You don't think…” The Evil Queen? The question was left unfinished as the officers led her away from Killian towards waiting guards. “Can't he come with us?”

“He’ll be brought up shortly.” The guard informed her as he removed his helmet. “It's formal protocol for prisoners.”

“He’s my guest!” Emma protested, but it was already too late. The guards were leading Killian towards the dungeons. She had promised him that this wouldn't happen and she hadn't been able to keep them. 

* * *

Emma pulled her cloak around her tightly as the guards led her into the throne room. She met her father’s knowing look, before meeting her mother’s disapproving glare. 

“I can explain…”

“Can you? Because I'm finding it hard to believe that  _ my _ daughter would take flight without so much as a goodbye.”

“Well,” Emma started but she was cut off.

“Oh, Emma. I am so disappointed in you. We found you a good husband. A good man who would take care of you. Build a strong union for the kingdom and then you go and do  _ this _ .” She rose to her feet, moving towards her. “And then to return with  _ that _ man. Emma, do you have any idea what he did?”

“Actually, I do.” Emma said before Snow could cut her off. “I am well aware of the secrets you kept from me.” Her hands clenched in the fabric of her cloak. “No thanks to you. But I also know that what  _ you _ believe is wrong. Killian did not kidnap me. It was all a lie fed to you by the Evil Queen.”

Charming rose to his feet then, moving to stand beside Snow. His gaze dropped to her stomach, before meeting her eyes. “Is he…?”

“Yes.” Emma gave a pained sort of laugh. “You didn't tell her?”

He shook his head. 

“Mother… There is something I must tell you. I should have told you before but I knew you wouldn't let me leave.” Emma released her hold on her cloak, letting it fall away. She smoothed her hand over her stomach, “I am with child. Four months ago I met a man in the tavern and we slept together.” Her cheeks were burning hot with embarrassment. “I ran away the other day to find him. I told father before I left. I couldn't marry another man, not without finding my child's father. I learned of what happened before I found him. He didn't know I was the princess when we met in the tavern. He is innocent and I would appreciate it if you would please free him from the dungeon.”

Snow didn't speak from the longest time and that alone made fear creep down Emma’s spine. “That's quite a lot to take in, Emma.” She said quietly, before glaring at Charming. “You knew?”

“Only a little. She told me she was pregnant, because she knew you were the more reactive parent.” He stood a little straighter. “Should I request that they bring him up?” 

“Yes.” Emma said hopefully. “But first… How did you  _ know _ ? How did you know that I was with him?”

Snow retrieved a piece of parchment from her throne. “We received this.” She handed it to Emma, letting her see the note. “It came by a bird.”

“So someone sent word to you that I was with Captain Hook? Who would even do that? How would they know…” Emma shook her head. “It doesn't matter who told you, I just wish you would have done all of this differently. You didn't need to send the guards to drag him off to the dungeon.”

“It made a point.” Snow said firmly. “I don't care what he has told you, but I know what I know about him. He kidnapped you. He stole you away from us and now…” She gestured towards her stomach. “I don't understand how this happened.”

“And I don't want to know. On that note, I'll go down and escort him up.” Charming said with a tight lipped smile. “No bloodshed.” He said to Emma, squeezing her shoulder before he left the throne room.

“He didn't know.” Emma insisted. “We were just two nameless people that night.” She explained quietly. 

“I am…  _ so _ disappointed in you Emma. I thought we raised you better. Sneaking off to sleep with  _ random  _ men.”

Emma held up her hand, “I'll stop you right there. I will have you know that he was my  _ first. _ ” Her cheeks were burning hot. “But that's besides the point. You should have known I would rebel, I'm your daughter.” She rolled her eyes. “I had hoped that you would understand the pull of True Love better than anyone else.” 

Snow’s expression softened. “And that's what you think he is?”

“I know he is. What I have with him is magical. I could feel him. See him in my dreams. And somehow I managed to transport myself to where he was.”

“ _ Magical? _ ” Snow took a step back. “That's impossible.”

“What's impossible?”

“Nothing.” Snow waved her hand dismissively. “That certainly does sound like the two of you share True Love.” She shook her head. “Why did it have to be him?”

“Please give him a chance.” Emma sighed. “He's a good man. You've misunderstood his part in my life. He didn't steal me. The only thing he's stolen is my heart and he's more than welcome to keep it.” 

“And what will you if I don't give him a chance? Run away again?”

“Maybe.” Emma countered, narrowing her eyes. “I will not have anyone keeping me from him.” Her hand moved to her stomach. “A child needs their father. And I need him.”

“How far along are you?”

“Four months.”

Snow’s brow knit together. “Have you had any discomfort?”

“Mild.” Emma shrugged. “Mostly I'm just ravenously hungry.” She felt too much dread to be truly hungry, but she definitely felt the urge to eat. After this passed. After it was settled with Killian, then she'd find food. 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you've been obsessed with marrying me off. If I told you, you'd have just arranged a marriage to hide it. You haven't exactly been a mother to me lately.”

Snow frowned. “Ruling a kingdom is not easy. Sometimes sacrifices are required.”

“At my expense.” Emma bit out. “You have your True Love. You're happy. But I am a pawn for the bettering of Misthaven. Marry me off, make matches for me, but don't ever let me find my own happiness, right?”

The door to the throne room opened and Charming entered with Killian and a few guards in toe. 

“Killian!” Emma moved towards him, growing her arms around his neck. It hadn't been very long, but that hasn't stopped her from worrying. “They didn't hurt you did they?”

“Only my pride.” He retorted with a cocky grin, giving a guard an impatient look as he unlocked his shackles. “Told you I'd get out.”

Emma reached into her pocket, retrieving his hook, carefully placing it back in its place. 

“ _ Emma _ .” Snow gave her a horrified look. 

“It's part of him.”

“Hello m’lady.” Killian said, turning his attention to the Queen. “Lovely castle you've got here. Dungeon’s in need of a bit of work.” 

“Well, we’ll get right on that.” Snow said snidely. “You're only out of there because Emma insisted. One wrong word or action and you're right back in there.”

“I figured as much.” He nodded towards the guards. “They're still here.”

“You're not exactly a guest.” Charming retorted, taking his hands behind his back. “So you think you're worthy of my daughter?”

“Hardly.” Killian said, giving Emma a wary look. “Wait. Do they know?” He whispered. 

“Yes.” Emma nodded, widening her eyes a little. “It was an interesting conversation.”

“Then, yes. I think I'm worthy of your daughter.” Killian took her hand in his. “Perhaps not in the conventional way, but in the fate divined way. I searched for her after we parted ways, but I didn't know  _ who _ she was. I was looking in the wrong places.” He looked around the throne room. “So this is what it looks like in here.”

Snow gave him a skeptical look. “Aren't you familiar with the castle?”

“Not even a little bit.” Killian said firmly. “I know what you're insinuating and I hate to break it to you but you're wrong.”

Emma kept her lips pressed firmly together, but a little smile tugged at the corners. “What you were told was a lie. Killian is innocent of the crime you've held a bounty on his head for.”

Snow turned up her nose, narrowing her eyes. “A bounty that wasn't won soon enough.” She said with a pointed look towards her stomach.

“ _ Snow _ !”

“Mother!”

“I'm just saying…” Snow folded her arms across her chest. “We will have to make arrangements to correct this matter. For appearances sake.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I believe what your mother is saying is that we’ll have to arrange a marriage.”

Emma held Killian’s hand tighter, “You do mean to Killian right?”

Killian scratched at the back of his ear with the tip of hook, “Won't your people be a bit miffed when they find out she's already quite aways into her pregnancy?”

“It's not ideal,” Snow said with a beleaguered sigh, “And when they find out with  _ who _ …”

“If we clear his name, then wait a few days to make the announcement.”

“It can be retroactive.” Snow said with a wave of her hand. “We’ll send word that his name has been cleared when we send word of your impending marriage.”

Emma let out a shaky breath, feeling a little light headed at the thought of marriage. It all seemed to be happening so fast and yet she wouldn't have it any other way. At the end of the day it would still be her and Killian and that was all that really mattered. 

“I need to rest.” Emma said, leaning against Killian. “I also need food.” He released her hand and rubbed her back. 

“I remember feeling that way,” Snow said quietly, looking to Charming then. “Can you escort them?”

“I know the way to my chamber,” Emma said with a strained laugh.

Killian made a face, “I believe your mother wants your father to have a chat with me.”

“You're quite perceptive,” Charming said giving Killian a terse look. “While Emma rests we'll be having a nice  _ long  _ talk.”

“You will go easy on him, won't you?” Emma questioned as they made their way down the corridor. “I know this isn't exactly what either of you dreamed for me, but…”

“It's far from it, but… If you’re happy.”

“And I am.”

“Then this conversation should go well.” Charming said as they stopped in front of her chamber door.

“I'll see you in a little bit,” Killian said with a nervous smile, touching her cheek. “Sleep. Don't wait up.”

“I don't think my body is giving me much of a choice. This morning has been quite trying.” Emma rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, catching the way her father looked away when she kissed him. “He's an understanding man.” 

“I think I already see similarities between he and I. We're both whipped by our women.” He smirked, before taking a step back. “I'll see you soon, love.”

“See you soon.” Killian was playing cool and calm, but Emma could see those cracks in his exterior. He was scared and so was she was. This was a brave new world for both of them. 


End file.
